


狼×犬

by sennosakura



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: 兽人ABO设定一个单纯的无节操PWP





	狼×犬

一头刚成年的狼犬伏在岩石后面隐藏着气息，一双罕见的红眼睛死死盯着他的猎物。  
那是一头强壮的成年公鹿，长而弯曲的角能够顶穿任何狩猎者的肚皮，有力的后腿可以踹碎任何袭击者的脑袋。  
在这样冰天雪地的环境里，站在食物链顶端的狼群尚且是以群体狩猎为生，像这样一只落了单的年轻狼犬想要和公鹿硬碰硬简直是以卵击石。  
但小狼犬实在是太饿了。直到上个月，他都还过着衣食无忧的生活——他是由人类养大的，一对善良的夫妇收留了还是幼崽的他，把他带回了他们的村落。他像一只普通的狼犬一样，在夫妇外出的时候负责看门，后来他们有了一个小娃娃，他又承担起照顾小孩的任务。  
一场突如其来的瘟疫毁掉了这一切。  
整个村落的人都接二连三地被高热夺去了生命。小狼犬埋葬了那家人后开始了流浪，然而PLANT的冬季并不属于他。随着气温的降低，猎物数量骤减，加上他并不具备多少野外生存能力，兔子不好抓还会乱蹬他的脸，田鼠填不饱肚子还总有抢食的猫头鹰啄他的脑袋，豪猪看起来是把他当食物，他能活到现在实属不易。  
小狼犬难过地回忆着，好想再喝一口妈妈做的土豆汤啊。  
三天三夜毫无收获的捕猎行动耗光了小狼犬的体力和耐性，就在他快要放弃的时候见到了一头公鹿。尽管体型大了些，当下也管不了那么多了。  
他悄悄观察着猎物伺机而动，就在他冲出去的前一秒，从猎物的后方突然窜出一匹巨狼，足有快两米高，浑身的毛发泛着幽蓝色的光，如同一道闪电一晃而过，没等他反应过来就一口咬断了那头鹿的脖子。  
那是我的晚餐！！！  
被饥饿和愤怒冲昏头脑的小狼犬嗷了一嗓子就扑了过去，这不长眼的家伙居然敢抢他的猎物！  
那头狼似乎也没料到会突然跑出来一只小狗，呲牙咧嘴地要和他争夺猎物，对着他又抓又咬，大有和他拼命的架势。  
还挺凶。  
他被闹得烦了，一爪子朝那小家伙的脑袋拍过去，就给掴到地上趴着了。  
小家伙倒在雪地里可怜兮兮地哼唧了几声，闭上眼睛没了动静。  
刚刚没用那么大的力气啊？  
成年公狼疑惑着凑上前去，用鼻子拱了拱那头小狼犬的下巴。鼻腔涌入了一股类似枫糖浆的甜味。是信息素的味道。  
这小家伙是个Omega？  
他想了想，化了人形，将昏过去的小狼狗甩在肩上，拖着公鹿的角朝族群的部落走去。  
雪原上留下了一条歪歪扭扭的猩红血迹。

“阿斯兰，又跑出去单独狩猎了？不愧是最强的Alpha……”  
“这次带了什么猎物回来？”  
“看哪，是一头公鹿！”  
“这鹿角可真漂亮……”  
族人见他们年轻的族长回来，都兴奋地拥上去打招呼，同时他们也注意到那只并非狼族的Omega。  
狼族的Omega极其稀少，加上他们每次只生一胎，近几年他们族群的数量已经明显下降了。  
“我不小心把他弄伤了。”  
阿斯兰没有多做解释，他现在被肩上小家伙的信息素弄得头晕脑胀，只想快些回自己的山洞休息。

阿斯兰捡回来的小狼犬放在兽皮地毯上，仔细检查了一下，没有什么外伤，。  
这小家伙不像个独自生活的兽人，虽然毛发乱了些，但是没有那些野生动物容易染上的皮肤病，脚爪也没有明显磨损。  
“唔……”  
小家伙醒来之后第一件事就是弓起背一副防备的样子质问他面前的罪魁祸首。  
“你是谁？！”  
“阿斯兰·萨拉。狼族的首领。”  
狼族的青年一对灰蓝色的耳朵竖在靛青色的头发里，他容貌俊美，穿着漂亮的绸缎，眼睛是翡翠一般的绿。  
“咕噜噜——”  
小家伙的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来，这让他摆出的凶恶造型显得十分滑稽。  
阿斯兰侧过头笑了笑，再次转过头的时候眼神里多了些温和。  
“等下会有人拿鹿肉过来，你好几天没吃饭了吗？”  
小家伙窘迫不已，又急切地想为自己找回场子，梗着脖子嘴硬道：  
“关你什么事！”  
“啊，是不关我事，那鹿肉也不要吃了是吧。我这就让他们不用准备了，等下就把你扔到外面去自己觅食。”  
阿斯兰轻描淡写地抱起双臂，半认真半调戏地说着。  
他欣赏着小狼狗吃惊地“呃？！”了一声后眼神四处飘着心虚又纠结的样子，眼底的笑容又加深了几分。  
外面的族人撩起阿斯兰的帐篷，递过来一盘香喷喷的烤鹿肉。  
光是闻着味道小家伙就开始流口水了，瞪着那盘肉眼睛发直，肚子的叫声也愈加响亮。  
“名字。”  
阿斯兰拿起那盘肉，故意放到小狼狗够不到的地方。  
“……真。”  
小狼狗不情不愿地回答。  
“真。你能变成人形吗？现在。”  
虽然不太明白阿斯兰的用意，但是现在吃饭才是狗生第一大事。  
于是真点了点头，变成了人形。他化形的技术还不熟练，变成人形之后就只有在情绪过于激动的时候才能回到犬类的形态。  
阿斯兰面前出现了一名肤色白皙，黑色短发的红眼睛少年。少年的耳朵比狼族的要宽一些，更柔软一些。从尾椎底端伸出的黑色兽尾十分蓬松，环绕在大腿上，同肤色形成了强烈的对比。  
“吃吧。慢一点，如果你噎到自己我就会把盘子拿走。”  
真没太认真听阿斯兰的威胁，抓过鹿肉就狼吞虎咽起来。  
“嘴角都沾上了。我又不和你抢。”阿斯兰看着小狼狗不太雅观的吃相竟然觉得有点可爱，他伸手抽了一块鹿肉，摊开在手心，另一只手揉了揉那头松软的黑发，揪起一只毛茸茸的耳朵，凑过去诱哄道：  
“咬到我就揍你。”  
真抬起眼睛看了阿斯兰一秒，伸出舌头卷住那块被放在手掌中央的鹿肉，用锋利的犬齿撕裂，没怎么认真咀嚼就咽了下去，然后舔了舔阿斯兰手心的肉渣和油渍。  
掌心和指缝被温热湿滑的舌头细细舔过的感觉令阿斯兰的头皮发麻，他的尾巴也落在身后一下一下地拍打着。他的呼吸变得粗重了起来，从未想过会被一只刚成年的小狼狗勾起欲望，虽然那是个Omega。  
阿斯兰把手指伸进小狼狗的口腔，用指腹轻轻抚过尖利的犬齿和柔软的上颚，随后扯住那只乱动的小舌头。  
“真听话。”  
似乎是为了表扬小家伙没对他的手下嘴的乖巧，阿斯兰俯身吻住了小家伙的上唇，由于舌头被扯住而无法合拢牙齿，真只能被迫承受这个突如其来的吻，直到他呜呜呜地发出了近乎窒息的抗议。  
阿斯兰的嘴里有一种很特别的气味，有点腥，还有些苦，却也不是很难闻。真迷迷糊糊地想着，感觉从小腹升起了一股热度，后颈也痒痒的很难受。  
讶异于小狼狗的反应，阿斯兰发现这小家伙好像是……  
醉了？  
这种Omega对Alpha的信息素产生的醉酒反应他有听说过，不过没想到会在这样的状况下亲眼所见。因为这种反应大多只会发生在猫科兽人身上，据说有的猫科兽人Omega闻到特定Alpha的味道会仿佛嗑了木天蓼一样进入拟似发情状态。

阿斯兰确认眼前的Omega信息素水平正常，没有发情的迹象，放着不管的话有个半小时就会恢复正常了吧。  
不过这小狼狗撒起娇来还真的是……让人难以招架。  
他望着拼命往他怀里蹭，一边喉咙里发出驯服的呜呜声的少年，觉得自己的信息素水平快失调了。  
“别动、”阿斯兰把牛皮糖一样黏在自己身上的少年扒下来，决定趁此机会先把底细摸清楚。  
“你是从哪儿来的，家人呢？”  
“……人类的村子，”真蜷缩在兽皮堆里，尾巴不自觉地紧紧圈住了大腿根。这种感觉好奇怪。他想站起来甩甩脑袋，却使不上力气，“家人……都死了。得了瘟疫。”他残存的理智告诉他不应该把这些事情告诉一个陌生的家伙，何况这家伙还是一匹抢了他猎物的狼。不过那个味道……一闻到那个味道，自己就变得好奇怪。就像是在热水里跑得太久，意识被从身体里抽离出去一半似的，而且会不由自主地服从面前的这个家伙。  
和人类一起长大的真，对于自己的Omega身份完全没有认知。他从没见过兽人同类，没有接触过Alpha，更不会知道信息素这种东西。  
任何一个Alpha的信息素，对未结合的Omega来说都有着威慑力，那是一种上位者对下位者的支配权。  
阿斯兰从未对一个Omega释放过自己的信息素，即便是一起长大的拉克丝，他也总是保持着礼貌的距离。他一向是一个自控力十分出色的Alpha，是狼族的领袖，不可能会被欲望驱使。  
——在遇到这个Omega之前。

真以跪伏的姿势被阿斯兰压在身下，两条手臂折在身体两侧，整个上半身陷进柔软的兽皮。偶尔有兽毛搔刮到乳尖，令他不自在地缩紧小腹。  
这个时候他的耳朵完全服帖地向前搭在头顶，尾巴被阿斯兰拉开，露出了紧闭的淡色穴口、形状漂亮的阴囊还有半垂着的性器。  
“唔……”  
真半睁着眼，嘴里因为插着阿斯兰的手指而只能发出意义不明的呻吟，两颗可以撕裂任何猎物的犬齿此刻显得性感又可爱。  
阿斯兰一边舔着小狼狗耳朵布满毛细血管的内侧一边观察他的反应，平时总是盛满了温柔的眼睛里闪烁着强势的，属于上位Alpha的光。  
“……真敏感。”  
耳朵被“啾、啾”地舔得黏糊糊的，小腹产生了陌生的感觉，真惊慌地低声叫了起来，侧着头闪躲，“啪”阿斯兰抬手，惩罚性质地在臀肉上打了一巴掌。  
“咿、痛——”  
真仰起脖子痛呼出声，下身却不受控制地起了反应。勃起的前端蹭在兽皮上，透明的前列腺液在上面留下了黏糊糊的痕迹，原本顺滑的毛皮打了绺。  
“原来你喜欢痛的啊。”  
阿斯兰常年压抑在深处的属于兽人的野性本能逐渐浮出水面。控制欲、强势、施虐欲。他伸出舌尖，描绘着真后颈出微微凸起的性腺形状。  
“呀啊、不……好痒。”  
“果然很敏感。”  
“唔、”  
“……下面流了好多水……就这么舒服吗？”  
阿斯兰闻到很浓郁的Omega信息素的味道，几乎是被枫糖浆包裹住全身的感觉，对甜食一向没什么兴趣的他现在居然会觉得这种味道非常有诱惑力。不愧是Omega，对Alpha确实具有着天生的性吸引力。  
即使是连兽人的性别都没有概念的刚成年的小狗崽也可以让成年的狼族Alpha产生性冲动。  
还好不是在发情期。阿斯兰可不想因为一时冲动而将自己和这个小家伙的余生绑定在一起。  
被阿斯兰的性器进入身体的时候，真没有感觉到太强烈的痛苦和不适，这得益于Omega身体的特殊构造——他们为生育而生，能够主动调整状态以适应同Alpha的交欢。  
实际上他对于当下的状况都还没能完全掌握。  
为什么会被做这种事，以及身体这些奇怪的反应，都让他感到恐惧和无措。发觉了这一点的阿斯兰抚摸着他的身体，并反复流连于在快感中变得肿胀的乳首和性器。  
“很舒服吧？这是正常反应……”  
阿斯兰控制着抽插的速度，凑到真的右耳旁边，简单地科普着兽人族的生理常识。  
“兽人族和人类以及普通的兽类不同，性别是以Alpha、Beta和Omega区分的。Alpha和Omega会释放出信息素，就像你身上的味道……虽然你自己闻不到。”  
这一点就有些可惜了。  
“不过你应该可以闻得到我的信息素吧？是什么味道的。”  
“有点腥……还很苦、呃啊——但是很……很喜欢。”  
真诚实地说出了自己的感受。他全身都因为性欲而呈现淡粉色，这让他本就白皙的肤色更加诱人。  
“是吗。因为你是Omega——Omega都是生来要被Alpha操的。”  
反正说得委婉了这只傻乎乎的小狼狗也听不懂。仍然保持着一定的理性和风度的阿斯兰说着下流的语言，一边用力地抽插着身下的Omega紧致湿软的肠道，一边发出粗重的喘息。  
好舒服。  
Omega的小穴紧紧地吸附着  
毛发有些硬的狼尾巴绕着小狼狗的尾巴，和两具肢体相缠的紧密度如出一辙。  
“嗯啊、那里！不、……不行——！”  
“啊……找到了。”  
前列腺的位置。  
真的叫声蓦地拔高，整个后背都向后弓起，展现出两片形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
肠道内的性器戳到了敏感的前列腺，一瞬间灭顶般的快感就席卷了真本就不甚清醒的大脑。  
他微微翻着白眼，口中来不及咽下的津液顺着下颌淌了下来。  
“射了？”  
阿斯兰感受到了肠壁死死绞住了自己性器，过于强烈的刺激差一点就逼得他缴了械。  
他等真从高潮中缓过来，当肠壁从痉挛中恢复过来，他的性器前端碰到了一个更加柔软的地方。  
生殖道的入口。  
“居然这么快就打开了。”  
真瘫倒在兽毛里面，大张着口喘气，却怎么都无法令氧气进入肺部一样，胸膛只是徒劳无功地起伏着。  
阿斯兰抓住真软绵绵的双臂，把他从匍匐的姿势扯起来，好让自己的性器可以顺利地找到角度进入更加紧窄的生殖道。  
生殖道被强硬的力道撑开，真半软下去的性器前端哆嗦着又射出了一小股半透明的精液。  
“不要了、不要……恩——”  
在高潮之后很快又由于被进入生殖道而迎来了一次小高潮，这过分叠加的快感对于才脱离了童贞的真来说已经超过了限度。  
“第一次做爱就被进入最里面的感觉，一定很舒服吧？”  
阿斯兰激烈的动作撞得真连话都说不完整，依靠抓着铺在身下的兽皮的脚趾才能堪堪稳住身形不被撞出去。  
“好棒……真，你里面好热……”  
脑海里突然冒出来一个念头：就算是终身标记也不错。  
不过不在发情期，是没办法进行终身标记的。他有些惋惜地想着——明明开始之前还对此感到了庆幸。这种心态的转变大概是出于Alpha对同自己交配过的Omega的独占心理，不过无论是出于什么样的理由，可以确定的是他想要真、想要真完完全全地属于自己。  
“嗯、啊啊啊——！”  
阿斯兰感觉到真生殖道尽头的生殖腔正在向自己敞开，于是毫不犹豫地侵入了那处Omega身体最脆弱的部位。  
龟头迅速胀大成结，开始射精。  
Alpha的成结对Omega来说是一个痛苦的过程，特别是对于真这样的Omega。他的身材本就偏小，和未熟的少年没有什么分别，何况他并不是狼族，让他去接纳狼族最强大的Alpha是相当吃力的事情。  
狼族的射精会持续大约半个小时。  
在这期间，真不得不忍受阿斯兰的结卡在他的生殖腔口，大量的精液逐渐灌满他的子宫，把他的肚子撑出一个微妙的弧度。  
“这样就好像怀孕了一样呢。”  
将真搂进怀里，阿斯兰在他耳边呢喃着。  
Omega的身体散发出初经情事的淫糜气息，而始作俑者的Alpha一手肆意揉捏着Omega平坦的胸部，拇指和食指的指腹围绕着左侧浅褐色的乳晕、揪弄着在性事的影响下肿大了一圈的乳尖，另一手恶趣味地戳了戳Omega隆起的小腹。  
真不舒服地扭了扭，脑袋蹭了蹭阿斯兰的脖子和下巴。这是顺从的表现，阿斯兰满意地亲了亲他的Omega，然后用犬齿刺破了Omega后颈的性腺，将自己的信息素注入进去。  
“临时标记。这样其他Alpha就没办法接近你了，他们会闻到我留下的味道。”  
阿斯兰愉快地说着，搂着怀里的小狼狗侧卧下来。  
“晚安，真。”  
他说完这句话，真就再也无法维持意识地昏睡了过去。  
望着满脸泪痕、眼角和鼻尖红彤彤的少年，阿斯兰垂下眼眸露出称得上是宠溺的神情。


End file.
